


斯拉夫情人节

by Setus



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Resident Evil - Freeform, leon buddy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setus/pseuds/Setus
Summary: 关于阿迪毛和战略美的文化差异，情人节轶事及其它。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine!

　　以赛亚曾经说过，“美自灰烬生。”  
　　  
　　这天早上，当里昂匆忙地蹬上裤子时他顺口回击了巴迪，用的就是这句话。而巴迪的上一句则是“我觉得自己是在废墟中醒来的。”通常，巴迪不会记得这句无关紧要的话，因为它就像他们之间每一句互相攻击的情话那样普通。每当有好事人问起巴迪他们之间是不是总这么拌嘴，他都想不到要怎么回答。那些平时精准到可怕的言语霎时从他脑袋中消失了，他只能大致想起来他们总是为一些琐事而争吵，诸如文化差异，生活习惯和里昂的坏运气之类的，但从不涉及到某些煞风景的怪物危机。但他很难重述出他们说的具体内容。巴迪自己私下里也想过这个问题，他觉得那可能是因为，只有在里昂面前他的大脑里某一部分才能运作起来，好向对方那双厉害的嘴做出回击。那些话就只属于他们两个人，威力无比，针针见血，还带着一种古怪的默契。  
　　  
　　说到正题上，他能记住这句出自圣经的话，完全是因为它的背景是今天早上光着上身和半个屁股的里昂在穿裤子。前一天晚上这个好事人早早地蹲守在巴迪家门口，等着看见人民教师的身影在夕阳的余晖里出现。其实巴迪隔很远就看见了里昂标志性的金发，他踌躇了一会儿，老老实实地摇着轮椅往家滑过去。  
　　  
　　“你怎么来了？”巴迪任由里昂把他推进屋去，然后看着里昂轻车熟路地打开暖气。他上次的任务一定是个很糟的任务，不提美国人脸上的淤青，光是乱糟糟的头发就能显示出这一点。  
　　  
　　“特批的两天假期，要知道明天可是情人节。”里昂仍旧穿着他那件黑色皮夹克，巴迪怀疑他爱死了、并且有一柜子的这种夹克。他看上去心情不错，嘴角不像他们第一次见面时抿成一条缝。巴迪对他那副冷漠的表情心里是有些发怵的，好在里昂在平日的生活里并没有怎么露出来过那个表情。  
　　  
　　“商业化的节日，都是商家的阴谋。”巴迪不客气地批评道。他知道这样的节日最讨年轻人喜欢，但繁荣的画面只属于繁荣的大城市，有购物中心，大屏幕和电子游戏的那种。情人节也好，感恩节也罢，都不属于东斯拉夫这个破败又死气沉沉的独联体国家。  
　　  
　　“我知道你还想说什么，都是美国人的阴谋，对不对？”里昂开了罐啤酒，紧挨着他坐下，顺便伸出胳膊搂着巴迪的脖子。巴迪知道他一直对矮自己十公分耿耿于怀，哪怕自己再也站不起来，里昂仍然不把他当个残疾人看。  
　　  
　　“理解力不错。”  
　　  
　　“得了，就该有点新鲜血液注入你们这种人身体里。”里昂轻笑着喝下一口啤酒，侧过脸扫视一眼，“你是个体育老师？”他突然问。巴迪怔了一下，才明白他是在说自己身上的运动装，黑底白条纹三道杠。  
　　  
　　“不是。这是特殊的个人喜好。”  
　　  
　　“你们的兴趣爱好都很古怪。”里昂评价，然后用在巴迪脑后的那只手把他拉近，近到离碰在一起还差一点的距离。  
　　  
　　“比如？”巴迪舔舔嘴唇，直视着那双蓝色的眼睛。很多时候他弄不懂里昂在想什么，他的思路总是跳转的太快，这对循规蹈矩的斯拉夫思维是个挑战。  
　　  
　　“比如满街都是蹲着的小混混，从他们中经过的时候我都觉得周围全是敌意。你们叫那个什么来着？斯拉夫蹲？”里昂把易拉罐搁在桌上，然后凑近贴上了巴迪的嘴唇，巴迪回应了。他们仅仅是把嘴唇挨在一起挤压，触碰，并没有谁有更深入的动作，但巴迪还是尝到了啤酒的苦味。这个热烈的，几乎算不上接吻的动作持续了那么一会儿，然后重复了两次。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　晚些时候，他们轮流洗漱并一同躺在床上看电视。电视上的专家正在分析情人节及其它新兴节日将如何给东斯拉夫带来经济振兴。里昂在巴迪肩头靠着，颇有兴致地看着画面里小情侣们手牵手出门“促进经济”。巴迪忍住嗤笑和挖苦的劲头，用肩膀顶了顶美国人，“你的同事们不都还拿你的年龄开涮吗？我搞不懂你为什么对这种年轻劲儿的日子这么感兴趣。”  
　　  
　　“那你以为我忍着该被投诉的工作环境、高压任务和哈尼根的唠叨是为了什么？”里昂回击他。  
　　  
　　巴迪知道他没说出口的是什么，总得有人为这些人的幸福牺牲，里昂只是恰好不走运地具有这份正义感。他想也许支撑着特工跑来跑去拯救世界的就是他自己对正常生活的希冀，只是里昂几乎不曾拥有过它。  
　　  
　　“为人民服务，肯尼迪同志。”巴迪抓了抓他的头发，后者转过身，趴在巴迪的胸膛上。“好啊，”资本主义同志说，“我为人民服务，人民也得服务我，不是吗？”他的手落在巴迪的腰间，在被子下，里昂的动作比平时更大胆一些。他在斯拉夫人有意锻炼过的肌肉上停留了一会儿，抬起头去吻巴迪的下巴。他也有段时间没打理自己了，两个男人毛茸茸的胡茬互相刺扎着对方，算不上多舒服的体验。但巴迪会说，这种不修边幅的性感他还从来没有尝到过。  
　　  
　　“这叫得寸进尺。”他顺着里昂来，让对方帮他弄掉衣服，他帮里昂做同样的事儿。然后便是整件事里他最满意的部分，里昂会玩点小花样，让巴迪很快就硬起来。直到他把巴迪的双腿扛上肩膀，迫不及待地让对方接纳他。偶尔他们会心血来潮地试试交换位置，但里昂事后总会抱怨，他只有很不雅观地蹲在巴迪腰上时才能使上力把巴迪的阴茎塞进自己的屁股里，同时取悦他们两个，最后他往往会累到脚抽筋。（里昂经常在想，要是巴迪未来恢复了行动力，或许该在这方面施展一下他们那出名的斯拉夫蹲。）高中时广为流传的色情杂志上的跪姿都是假的，中看不中用。  
　　  
　　里昂的做法很特别，当他把手指插进去时，似乎并不因为着急为下一步做准备而交叉或弯曲手指，他只是单纯地按压着巴迪的直肠。实话说，这样能给人带来更强烈的快感，但副作用也显而易见，如果不是他坐着轮椅，巴迪很可能会在里昂拜访的每一个第二天都因腰酸而请假。就算他不必走路，那股酸麻的感觉仍然会困扰他一整天。  
　　  
　　他们这天晚上就进行了这样的运动，甚至比平时来的更猛烈些。  
　　  
　　里昂承诺过，说他有两天的假期。但情人节当天一大早，两个人都是被一阵刺耳的手机铃声吵醒的。是哈尼根，她说里昂的假期改期了，他又要被临时扔去拯救世界了。巴迪愠怒地皱着眉头，等待着起床带来的坏心情慢慢散去。里昂则是几乎从床上弹起来开始穿衣服，一边穿一边还不忘和巴迪斗嘴。

“我的早餐又泡汤了。”他撇着嘴飞快地套上黑色T恤，扎好皮带。

巴迪瞅着他的肌肉起起伏伏，挑起眉毛，“没关系，估计等你到了目的地，遍地都是你能啃上两口的东西。”

里昂匆忙地抓起一件外套穿在身上，该死，他们昨晚不该把衣服扔得满地都是。“哈，多谢祝福，我会记得给你也打包一份的。”

他拎起背包冲下楼梯，巴迪松了口气，却迟迟没有听见关门声。他感到疑惑，直到楼梯上突兀地第二次传来声响，里昂跑了进来，速度不亚于当时在仓库里追着他跑那时的速度。美国人带着一丝凉意的嘴唇落在他额头上和脸颊上，他亲了两下，带着一丝歉意地快速低语，“没有早餐，这个就勉强抵了。”没等巴迪说话，他便又风风火火地跑向楼梯。巴迪这次真切地听见了关门声，他低头看着地板上乱成一团的衣物。要是里昂能看见，他一定会说巴迪脸上带着揶揄的神情。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　没有早餐，肯尼迪先生和他的胃都是无精打采的。克里斯关切地扭头看了看他，“我这儿还有些压缩饼干。”他的话语没有停顿，视线却在里昂身上驻留了。  
　　  
　　“我以为情人节礼物你会送巴迪一件正品。”他说，里昂有种他正在忍笑的错觉。  
　　  
　　“什么…喔。”他顺着对方的视线看过去，看见了自己身上的三道白杠。难怪这衣服尺寸和质感如此不正常。他扯了扯运动外套的袖口，看见了A-d-i-d-o-s几个字母。  
　　  
　　飞机安生地行驶在平流层，机舱里弥漫着一种介于尴尬和无奈之间的气氛。里昂不自在地拉拉衣角，坐到了最里面的位置。  
　　  
　　“我下次去要给他带件真货，我发誓。”  
　　


End file.
